It Started With A Smile
by Mokana-chan
Summary: Veronica is home for Spring Break and decides that her dads office needs a little cleaning. Why not put on some good tunes and clean to your hearts content, what harm could it do?
1. Cleaning Day

So I finally got to watching VM and I instantly feel in love with Weevil. He just doesn't get alot of Love. This idea came to my mind, I tried to convince my self that it was going to be a one shot because I can't afford to write a third fanfic. Haha...But yes! This is going to be a very long one-shot...soon going to turning into a...long...fanfic..But yes! I have just about read all the Weever stories and I am surprised that my ideas were not written. Well Enjoy Folks!

* * *

It Started With a Smile

Veronica tapped her pen ideally onto her notepad. Thoughts silently mulling over her current case. The usual spouse spying on another spouse routine. She tossed the pen she was holding onto the desk and leaned back in her chair.

She was bored.

She already looked up the biographical information on her client's husband. Typical late thirties man who has a high paying job and is finding a little bit too much time to take late night meetings. She couldn't do anything until nightfall and all the information she had was enough information to look further into the manner.

Veronica's blue eyes gazed about her father's office. It was a typical Saturday afternoon and Veronica was spending her Spring Break in her father's private investigation office in Neptune. Logan was spending the break with his family but they had planned a surprise family trip to the Bahamas, which left Veronica with her father and trusty guard dog Back Up.

Her eye caught onto a photograph portraying her father and her, which was settled on a shelf in a nearby bookcase. She got up to pick up the photo wondering when this particular photo was taken. No doubt it was before her mother left because someone had to take the picture. She could feel a thin layer of dust on the glass.

"Geez Dad. Hire a maid why don't yah."

She rubbed her fingers together to get the dust off her fingers after she replaced the photo back onto the shelf. Her gaze moved onto the bookcase, now seeing the layer of dust on the books and shelves. Veronica pursed her lips. Typical for a man to not clean his workspace.

Veronica made her way toward the office closet to gather what little cleaning supplies were there. She was bored out of her mind and wanted something to do.

Music blared through the office space. She always did love loud music when she cleaned. Currently blaring through the speakers was It's Raining Men by the Weather Girls. She personally liked more classic rock but on occasion she liked to indulge herself with timeless classics.

She held a Swiffer hand duster and was in the process of dusting off the bookshelves. Her hips were swinging left to right while keeping beat with the music. Veronica couldn't help but smile and start lip syncing with the music. She hopped over to the desk and began picking up worthless sheets of paper. She began spinning and jumping around while she spun her way toward the garbage can. She began singing to the chorus loving how it sounded around her. Dropping the duster off to pick up the broom, Veronica continued on with her cleaning dance.

Suddenly her phone in her back pocket vibrated. Quickly fishing out the small device she flipped it open.

"Ello."

"Dang V, I didn't know you were the dancin' type."

Veronica slowed her dancing to process this comment. She pulled the phone from her ear to see the caller ID.

_SenorHotStuff._

"Weevil." she replied walking over to the sound system and turning the volume down slightly. "What do I owe you this time? Or are you finally going to ask me to a dance since you skipped out during high school?"

She heard him chuckle, she could see his eyes squinting around the corners as he smiled into the phone.

"You still wanting to ride on my big ol' hog?" he replied back. Veronica remembered the little conversation she had with him during high school. She would "ride his 'hog'" if he took her to prom.

Veronica laughed in response to his comment.

"Ha. Ha. When you ask me what color my dress is going to be will I consider. But no really, what do you want?"

"Oh nothing, just staying out of trouble and enjoying the show."

Veronica stopped in her tracks.

"Weevil where are?" she asked, aggravation now leaking into her voice. She could handle rapists, thieves, and hit men but Eli Navarro was a different story.

"Now, why would I tell you that V? The show was just starting."

Again she could hear his smile over the phone.

"Hold on _vato_, you have to pay in order to view."

Veronica opened the front door to the office and found no one there. She closed it, trying to figure out where the hell Weevil was spying on her.

"You charging?"

Veronica tried to fight down a smile but her voice shook as she tried reply with a tart answer.

"Yeah, I am. And it's double for you."

Her feet led her over the large windows that the office space was provided with. Being on the second floor had it's perks but now it was down right annoying.

"Does that mean I get a little strip tease?"

Veronica's eyes scanned the street and found her target. There sitting on a motorcycle was leather wearing Eli Navarro. He smiled at her and did a little salute wave from his sitting position.

Veronica only pursed her lips and tilted her head at him.

"Show's over Navarro and it's closing time."


	2. Motorcycles

If any of you are confused as to when this happens...I have no idea myself...I am barely through the first season and I've seen alot of spoilers on YouTube and to sink a ship. Later chapters will become more clear as to when things are taken place. Enjoy!

* * *

Eli had just finished repairing one of the many cars at Angel's shop by the time it was time for him to go. He wiped his hands on a shop rag and headed toward the locker room to change out of his shop clothes. All he wanted to do when he got home was crash on the couch with a cold beer and hide from the smoldering heat. Maybe later on tonight he would go for a ride and allow the semi-cold air to cool his skin.

He waved at a fellow coworker before heading over to where his bike was parked. He rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks. Laying on his bike was Veronica Mars.

If it weren't for the fact that a beautiful blond was laying languidly on his most prized possession, it was what she was wearing that got his pulse to quicken.

Veronica looked up from the case file she was reading, silver aviators sliding down the bridge of her nose ever so slightly. She was wearing a pair of short blue jean shorts with brown cowboy boots, pale blue tank top complete with a unbuttoned cotton plaid printed over shirt with it's sleeves rolled up.

"Hey _cholo_. Surprised to see me?" she said smile and tilt of her head. Eli clenched his fist, he wanted to very badly grab her and have his way with her. Damn that woman knowing where his buttons were.

He only approached the woman and gave her the once over. He always saw Veronica at a distance when she was wearing shorts or skirts, but now that she was in front of him he could say that her legs went on for miles.

"Keep surprising me _chica_. I like what I see." he replied while slinging his jacket over a shoulder.

He saw her swallow and shift til she no longer was laying across the bike but sitting in front of him.

"I got something that would peak your interest."

Eli raised an eyebrow, apparently she didn't know that her statement was loaded. He fought the urge to reach out and take a curly strand of blonde hair and twirl it around his finger.

"And what would that be?"

Veronica smiled at him, he had a hanker that her blue eyes twinkled behind those silver aviators.

"I'll tell you but not here. Here hop on and we can go to somewhere that is air conditioned and serves something hot and greasy. You hungry?"

Eli pursed his lips to the side. He ate a couple of hours ago but he was hungry.

At a local diner, Veronica laid out what her case was about. It was apparently the old spouse suspecting of cheating on spouse routine.

"So what is so different about this case?"

Veronica swirled her spoon in her chocolate sundae, he couldn't help but notice how she avoided his gaze.

"This guy is cheating with a relative of the Fitzpatrick's."

Eli sunk lower in his chair, this was not good. The Fitzpatrick's were an Irish family that have done their share of shady dealings and town corruption.

"V are you at all concerned about what you are getting yourself into?"

The blond looked at him, Eli quickly bit out another sentence to cover the his concern.

"I mean this is not the first time you've had a run in with the Fitzpatrick's."

"Yeah I know. I don't need to be reminded."

She absent mindlessly began stabbing her ice cream with her spoon. It grew silent between the both of them. Eli returned to eating his burger. The diner was silent with it being in the middle of the week and clientele were either at work or in school.

"So.."

Eli rose his gaze to the woman in front of him. Veronica's baby blue's were staring transfixed at her ice cream in front of her. Her expression was a mix of confusion and some other emotion he couldn't place. She looked up and found his gaze on her. Her aviators were pushed up onto her head and her curly blond hair framed her face. Her cheeks tinted slightly as she returned her gaze to her desert, which made her beyond adorable.

"So would you mind being my backup?"

Eli's face broke into a smile. He couldn't believe that the all powerful Veronica Mars was able to get flustered at such a simple question.

"Only for you baby." He replied leaning forward. Their hands were nearly touching on the table. Veronica only smiled as she leaned back and slouched in her seat, drawing her hands away from him. Eli felt something brush up against his leg, Veronica must have slide her feet forward and crossed her legs under the table causing one of her feet to brush up against his legs.

"Don't call me baby." she said with a risen eyebrow and wicked smile.

For the next few hours, Eli and Veronica spent the time talking and catching up with each other. Ever since Eli got out of jail, Veronica had been there to help him out. She helped him find a job and he has saved her pretty ass from time to time. They saw each other on occasion back at school, but with him being on the clock and her spending the thousands of dollars on school it never really worked in their schedule to stop and talk.

After what seemed like hours, Veronica and Eli moved their conversation outside and were enjoying each others company in the parking lot where Eli parked his bike.

"Did you drive over to Angel's shop or did you walk?"

Veronica only shrugged her shoulders, at the moment she was wrapped in his leather jacket due to being cold earlier. She looked amazingly small in his clothes but hot just the same. Eli was not the type to savor the moment, but if he could he would always remember Veronica Mars leaning up against his bike wearing his jacket.

"So which is it?" he said without holding a smile. Veronica's eyebrows rose.

"What's so funny _vato_?"

"Nothing just like what I see."

She only rolled her eyes at him and pulled his jacket closer to her body.

"Yeah whatever. I happened to drive, so that means I need to be brought back to Angel's shop."

She got up from the bike to allow him to slide on. He was about to kick his bike into action when Veronica slid on behind him.

"So it looks like I finally got to ride your big 'ol hog after all."

He couldn't help but laugh as he kicked the machine into gear, reversed out of the parking lot, and headed on down the road toward the shop. The entire ride over, Eli couldn't help but notice that the blonde behind him had slide her hands from his hips to his chest. Sometimes that woman just didn't know what a big tease and good friend she was.

* * *

I had a total Transformers moment when writing this chapter. Remember the scene where Megan Fox is leaning on her motorbike doing some detail work? Inspiration for this little moment!


	3. Movie Series

Veronica stretched out onto the couch with Back Up on the floor. She really did not like school breaks because that meant nothing for her to do. Not to mention nothing on TV. Her phone vibrated saying that she received a text message. She groped for her phone on the coffee table next to her.

The caller ID said, _SenorHotStuff_.

She flipped it open.

**so when are you goin on the stake?**

She grinned. The guy seemed to know when she was bored.

_Idk. Prob tonight or tomorrow. I want to keep my stake as min. as possible._

She tossed the phone onto the couch and resumed watching a rerun of ER. Back Up only sighed in his sleep. Her phone vibrated again. Veronica couldn't help but notice her heart skipping a beat when she saw that it was again Weevil.

**u finally coming to your senses V? Lol jk. **

She laughed at the comment causing Back Up to jolt awake. She rubbed his back with her foot to calm him causing the large pit bull to roll over and fall back asleep. She buried her cold toes under Back Ups body, trying to think what she was going to say in response to Weevil's text. She began punching in a comment but soon erased it, not being able to think of anything. Instead she wrote.

_What are you doin right now?_

She held her phone in one hand and flipped through the channels as she waited for his response. She stumbled upon HBO playing a World War II movie series called Band of Brothers. Her phone vibrated, she flipped it open. A smile broke onto her lips when she read the caller ID.

_SenorHotStuff_.

She remembered when Eli's contact name was changed to Senor Hot Stuff. Mac and her were drinking one night and got into the conversation of nicknames. Well it was more along to lines of code names. Mac was telling her some stories, when she overheard girls in high school give code names for certain guys at their school. Veronica really didn't have that opportunity, even when she dated Duncan she didn't do the whole 'code name' thing.

Mac, in her rather drunken state, was flipping through her contact list on her phone when she found Eli's number.

Veronic smiled at the memory.

"_How and why do you have Eli Navarro's number?" Mac said as she peered at the screen of Veronica's phone. Veronica turned her head and somewhat stumbled over to where her friend sat._

"_He used to do favors for me," she said as peered over to look at his number. "You know the kind of scratch my back, I'll scratch yours kind of deal."_

"_Favors from a biker gang leader?" she said bumping shoulders with her friend._

"_Former leader of a biker gang." Veronica clarified. _

"_Still talk about Hot. " _

"_Hmm. I always knew I had a thing for Mexican men covered in tattoo's." Veronica sarcastically said leaning on her friend. _

"_Hmmm...Senor Hot Stuff."_

And that was how Eli's caller ID name was born. The next day, after fighting a major hangover, Veronica just never got around to changing it back. It just stuck.

She returned her attention back to Eli's, _Senor Hot Stuff's_, text message.

**nothin much. why?**

Veronica tapped her fingers on her phone. Her dad was staying at the office tonight because he wanted to get as much paperwork done before he hit the road for a bail jumper. Meaning he wasn't going to be home for at least three days maybe more. So much for spending Spring Break with family.

One thing that college has taught her, she didn't like being alone. Yeah, when she was in high school she did her stakeouts by herself and often did the 'lone wolf' thing but while she was at college she was surrounded by people and noise. The silence would often get to her, which was why she always had music on and the door locked. Talk about paranoia.

_Dad is gone and I'm bored._

Her eyes gazed upon the television screen as she watched some paratroopers surround an occupied city.

**you inviting me over Mars?**

_Yeah, for a much needed booty call._

Artillery and machine gun fire exploded onto the television screens. Veronica only could imagine what it would have been like to be soldier of WWII. It was a good ten minutes before Eli text-ed her back.

**but you really want me over?**

Veronica hit the dial button to call him.

"This is either a joke or dream come true." came his voice over the phone.

"If I was joking I would not have asked you." she replied. Her gaze lingered on the television screen as a she watched a lieutenant run ahead of his platoon to lead a charge. Another round of gunfire came from the television.

"What are you watching?"

He must have heard the gun fire. She reached for the remote to turn the volume down.

"A World War Two movie series called Band of Brothers. It's about a company of paratroopers that fought on the front line of the war."

She pulled her legs up from under Back Up's vegetable state body and curled them under her.

"I never figured you as a history movie person."

Veronica flipped her hair despite the fact that he couldn't see her.

"There were no episodes of One Tree Hill on tonight," she said in a slightly more girly tone of voice. "So are you coming over or not?"

Eli grew silent. A part of her wanted him to come over. She had an incredibly nice time with him a couple of days ago. But another part of her was asking what is she wanting from this relationship? She had Logan. Her thinking was interrupted.

"I'll be over in about fifteen minutes."

Veronica was just getting into the plot of the WWII series when she heard a knock at her front door. Back Up was up in an instant; she was surprised that he wasn't barking. She peeked through the peephole to see if it was Weevil. She opened the door finding that it was, after restraining her excited dog.

"Hey." she said as she stood back to allow him in. Weevil only looked about the room as he walked in, hands shoved into pockets as he passed. She could tell he was uneasy about him coming over. She released Back Up as she peered outside. If her neighbors saw who just entered into the apartment, she would be interrogated once her father got back.

Veronica closed the door and turned around to address her guest instead she found an interesting sight. Back Up was staring at the former gang leader with an expression of curiosity. If Weevil reached out to pet him, he might have barked or bite him.

"Chill Back Up." she said to the dog. The animal turned tail and walked confidently toward his master. "Looks like you made a friend."

Weevil only shrugged. Veronica made her way toward the couch, this was indeed awkward.

"I seem to get that a lot." he said with a shrug. He followed Veronica's example and sat on the couch with her.

They sat in silence for about five minutes, the only noise was from the television.

"So what is this show about?"

Veronica looked over at him. She shifted a little closer to him so she didn't have to be heard over the noise of machine guns and grenades.

"Well it's about a company that did a remarkable service during World War Two. Easy Company, the company this show is based off of, was the company that fought on the front lines during many of the important Allied invasions. These guys were there at D-Day, Market Garden, Bastogne, and many others. They were probably the first group of Americans who stumbled upon a concentration camp."

Weevil had an expression on his face that read he was impressed.

"Hm. Should have paid more attention during history class."

It would be another hour of silence until Veronica got up to get something to drink. During that hour of silence, Weevil had become relaxed enough to drape an arm on the back of the couch.

"Want something to drink?" she called from the kitchen. Weevil turned his head to look at her.

"I'm good." he turned his head back to the television. Veronica didn't buy it. Her dad happened to have some leftover beer in the fridge so she grabbed one for the man on her couch. She returned to the couch to find Weevil looking through her phone.

"What are you doing?" she asked rather quickly. She settled the beer and her drink down onto the coffee table.

"Who's Senor Hot Stuff?"

Veronica dove for the phone. But her legs hit the couch and she landed on Weevil's legs when he tried to scoot toward the end of the couch. He held her down with one arm while she tried to reach for the electronic device. Weevil merely held the phone aloft as he further examined the screen name.

"You have me listed as Senor Hot Stuff?"

Weevil turned his brown gaze down to the woman in his lap. Veronica's movements stilled.

"Mac and I were drunk when it happened."

"You girls were talking about me." he said with a surprised smile.

A blush crossed Veronica's face as she pushed herself up so that her torso hovered in front of Weevil's.

"Yeah and we talked about was how amazing your body is." she purred leaning forward. Weevil smiled and reached up to play with a few strands of blond hair. Their eyes locked onto each others realizing the situation and compromising position.

She made a quick move to get off him but he grabbed her wrist. Blue eyes reconnected with brown. He didn't say anything but his eyes showed her his answer. It felt like an eternity as they stared at each other. Veronica broke that silence to only move and reach for a pillow. Instead of moving off him, she simply settled the pillow in his lap so she could rest her head and shoulders without inflicting any pain onto Weevil.

Weevil settled a hand on her shoulder but continued to play with her hair. They didn't say anything to each other for a while. Veronica had her eyes trained onto the television screen, praying to God that Weevil didn't notice her hammering heartbeat.

The show continued on even after two hours of silence between the two people. During the course of the show, Veronica moved her right arm and had it resting on Weevil's shoulder. His hand that was mindlessly twirling her hair had moved onto her back and was tracing lazy circles. Her eyes were getting heavy and before she knew it, Weevil was shifting and moving under her. She opened her eyes to find Weevil trying to move one of his legs out from under her body.

"Hey V? Baby you need to move, your killin' my knee."

Veronica pushed her body up to allow him to move his legs. She felt a leg brush by her and then a shift on the sofa. She then felt a pair of warm hands settle on her shoulders and gently guide her back down toward the couch. That was when Veronica became more awake, she bolted upright and whipped her head in Weevil's direction.

"Woah Veronica. I was just tryin' to get you comfortable." he said raising his hands to show him being harmless.

Veronica gaze shifted and went to look about her. She was still at home, on her couch and with an Eli Navarro.

"Sorry, just got a little spooked." she muttered while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Well it's just me. Good ol' Eli," he said trying to lighten the mood. "I wouldn't hurt you."

Veronica's gaze fell in line with his. His dark eyes read complete honesty and trust.

"Thanks Eli." she replied softly.

She then settled back down onto the couch, tucked into his side. He froze under her but then slowly relaxed. Veronica was surprised with herself for being so bold. But all she wanted for once was to do something as harmless as cuddling while Logan was away. He's done far worse than her during one of their countless breakups. She felt an arm go around her waist as she settled a little more into Eli's side. Already she could feel how solid his chest was and how much body heat he was generating. Veronica rested a hand onto Eli's chest and buried herself into his warmth. Her head was on Eli's shoulder, he in turn rested his head against hers. His beard tickled her forehead. He felt so solid and real under her. He smelled of leather, motor oil, diesel, and pure Eli. But she couldn't help but notice how gentle he was. His touches were soft and almost hesitant. She could hear his heartbeat under her ear; at first it thudded but now it gradually subsided and was at a calmer beat.

A smirk rose onto her lips.

"And what did I say about you calling me baby." she said poking him in the armpit.

"Just close your eyes Mars." he growled as he tightened his hold on her.

Veronica woke up to the sound of a phone going off.

"_Que demonios es eso_." Eli muttered angrily as he shifted. Veronica was planning on ignoring it but this didn't sound like a text message. She sat up trying to locate her phone.

"Where the hell is my phone?" she whispered harshly as she tried to reach over Eli. He groped above him and handed her phone to her. "You should speak Spanish more often, _vato_. I like how it sounds coming out of your mouth."

Eli only chuckled and tightened his hold on her, as she settled back down into his arms. Veronica played with the fabric of his wife beater as she flipped her phone open.

"Hello?" she said into the phone trying to sound more awake than she felt.

"Veronica hey, I didn't wake you did I?"

Veronica bolted upright recognizing the voice.

"Logan!"

Eli pushed himself up onto his elbows hearing her boyfriend's name. His eyebrows narrowed, he never did like the 09-ner.

"Hey baby, you've been quiet."

Veronica hated it when he called her that, it just sounded so weird coming from him. She took a collected sigh, missing the rather ticked expression coming from Eli.

"Logan do you have any idea what time it is over here?" she asked while quickly climbing over Eli's body.

"I'm sorry Veronica. I just got worried. It's been a couple of days and you haven't said a word. You aren't doing anything bad are you?"

Veronica glanced over at Eli, who was staring at her. She moved her gaze back in front of her.

"Nope, nothing not usual. You know the normal drug dealing, pole dancing, and drinking habits."

"Veronica—"

"Logan, I appreciate that you called. But could you call me at an hour that is more decent for my time zone?"

Veronica watched Eli get up from the couch and grab his jacket. She wanted to very badly hang up so she could mend the situation between Eli and her but Logan was being the typical boyfriend.

"Okay, text me tomorrow so we can figure out what time work's best for you."

"Will do good sir. Night." she said trying to get the boy on the other end to get the hint.

"Night. Love you Ronnie."

"Night."

Veronica clicked her phone shut to only hear her front door close. Veronica threw her phone angrily into the couch. She was not expecting her night to turn sour. She unceremoniously sat down and buried her face into her hands. Damn it all to hell, she screwed up.


	4. Fights and Apologies

Harsh language in this chapter folks. Just a heads up. Enjoy!

* * *

Eli whipped his brow as he finished sweeping the lobby. School may have not been in session but that didn't mean that there wasn't work that needed to be done. He knew that his boss had a list of things for him to do but he didn't have to get it all done in one day. He was walking toward the gym to fix the air conditioning when Veronica found him.

Once he saw her, a spark of anger flared inside of him. Last night was beyond amazing, for years he had loved that blond but she always seemed to have her arm around another guy. The moment they shared just reminded him how off limits she was. He continued to work on the air conditioning unit even when she came up to him.

She stood there for a moment or two not saying anything to him. Since he made no move to stop or say anything she started the conversation.

"I want to apologize about last night Eli."

He continued on in his work.

"What about last night V?"

There was a pause from the blond behind him. He was starting to wonder why she even hanging around him. It was so out of the ordinary that Veronica Mars decided to hang around a lower class criminal without having some type of motive behind her actions. He could only imagine that she was doing this to tick off her idiot boyfriend Logan or she pitied him. Ever since high school his circle of friends had betrayed him and left him for the cops. Veronica stepped in to help him then, but now it just seemed strange that she was doing it now.

"I'm sorry about Logan calling. I didn't expect him to call so late."

He heard her shift her footing.

"Yeah, well it's not like we were fooling around or anything." he muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she bit back. Eli got up from his crouching position.

"Veronica why are you suddenly shown' up wantn' to hang out with me?"

He stared at her wanting to hear her explanation. She blinked and looked a little taken aback from the forwardness of the question. He wiped his hands on his work jeans.

"Did you think that since Logan was gone you could spen' some quality time with 'ol Eli? Because you thought that maybe he could use the one on one?" he continued.

Veronica narrowed her eyebrows not liking the accusation.

"No, I wouldn't think—"

Eli didn't let her finish her sentence.

"Then why come you decide to now show up and offer your friendly services?"

The woman in front of him stared into his hard brown eyes.

"You think I'm using you." she said. Eli shifted his footing. "You think that I'm using you like how Lilly used you…"

Her sentence trailed off as she tried to collect what she understood. He hadn't actually thought that but it was pretty close to what he was assuming.

"_No me jodas! _ Explain what the hell happened last night?" he fired back. "I know your dating Echolls but you act as if it's okay to go behind his back."

"Since when did you care about what I do Eli?"

"Then why are you suddenly wanting to talk to me?"

"Because I'm your fucking friend! God Damnitt! Why are you accusing me of having some higher motive?"

Eli fell silent to collect his thoughts. Veronica's face was a little red from yelling at him, then her face changed as she realized something.

"You…" she raised her hand to gesture at him, her mouth open trying to find the correct words. "You think I pity you."

The silence from him told her his answer.

"You think that a white girl like me, would befriend someone of a lower class, who has a criminal record because I felt sorry for them?"

"Veronic—"

As she talked she was progressively getting louder until she was shouting.

"If I felt sorry for you would I have busted my ass trying to find you a job? If I felt sorry. For. You. Would I have called you countless times to save my own ass? If I was sorry. Would I have saved your fucking ass from jail!"

Eli took a step back as he heard all the angry accusations coming rolling out of the woman in front of him. Her face was becoming more pinched with anger and he could tell that she was on the brink of tears.

She only stared at him, face red and eyes watering.

"Go. To. Hell. Eli." she spat and turned on her heel and stomped off. He watched her walk away from him and out of the building. Not once did she turn and look back.

Eli didn't know he was shaking til he took a breath and relaxed his clenched fists. Inside he was raging mad at her accusations. It was wrong of him to question her intentions but another part of him wanted an explanation as to why she suddenly wanted his company. He didn't want another experience, like Lilly's, to happen to him again.

His brown-eyed gaze fell on the conditioner unit in front of him. Without thinking he punched the unit in front of him, which left a good sized dent into the metal. His right hand was stinging, probably showing that he sprained something. He rested his hands on the unit and hung his head.

His thoughts were in a blur, trying to understand the situation between him and Veronica. He was angry at her but he was mostly mad at himself for not being able to understand. He took a shaky breath, calming his anger.

_Mierde_. He screwed up.

Days passed and he and Veronica had not spoken, texted, or saw each other. Over the course of those days, Eli was trying to relive their argument and remember what was said. He wanted to amend their relationship but he needed time. He needed time to think about what he said, what she said, and come up with something as an apology. The manlier side of him was telling him that she should apologize and that he was right. But he said, or did not say, some mean things to her. Spring break was nearly over, just two more days it would be officially over. He was already seeing students returning on campus and soon everything would go back to normal.

He awoke to his phone going off.

"¡_Qué demonio!_" he muttered angrily. He only spoke Spanish when he was around his family or when something startled him like when he gets rudely woken up or when he was in a heated argument. He glanced at his clock.

3:47 AM.

He flipped his phone open not bothering to notice who was calling.

"_Es mejor tener una explicación_." he prattled irritably off into the phone.

"Eli?"

Eli sat up. It was Veronica, if she was calling late at night, even after their fight, it meant that she was in trouble. A lot of trouble.

"V? Where are you?" he asked as he quickly slipped out of bed and stumbled around trying to locate a pair of jeans.

"I need your help." came her soft voice. It sounded like she had been crying. "I'm at the high school."

"I'll be right there. Hang in there."

He pulled into the Neptune High parking lot when a wave of nostalgia swept over him. Remembering Lilly, the PCH-ers, everything. Sometimes memories just don't want to go away. He saw a figure sitting on the front steps of the school. It was Veronica. He pulled up near her but before he even turned the bike off did she launch herself onto him. He turned off his bike before she burned her legs.

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. That was when he noticed that she was shaking. He pulled her back, so he could look at her. Her blond hair was a mess, makeup smeared, and clothes looking like she just got out of a fight.

"Veronica what happened?"

He reached out to touch her face but she flinched away. He gently swept some hair away from her eyes to find an ugly bruise growing along her hairline. Veronica avoided eye contact with him. Her shaking fingers tightened into his jacket.

"Who did this to you V?"

She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Just take me home Eli, please?" she whimpered pulling herself back into his embrace. Eli was a loss for words; he had never seen Veronica act this way. She was always tough. Even after Lilly's death, dealing with the Fitzpatrick's, and other shady stuff when she worked on stakeouts.

"Okay. Okay _mi_ _corina_." he said pulling her closer to him. "It's okay. I got you."

Eli watched the water boil as he collected himself in the kitchen. He had driven Veronica back to her place and was boiling water for a cup of tea. Veronica was currently wrapped up in a blanket, changed into her pajamas, and sitting on the couch. Back Up was resting his head on his mistress's knee sensing that something was wrong.

On the ride over, she clung to him like he was a lifeline. She hadn't said anything to him. He had her change out of her clothes and wash up a little. He needed to look her over after she calmed down. He plopped a tea bag into a cup and walked over to the couch with cup in hand. Veronica looked up at him with tired eyes. She held up her hands to take the cup from his hands. He sat down on the couch close to her.

"Veronica, you going to tell me what happened?" he said gently.

She only hid her face behind her mug and scooted closer to him. Eli scooted a little more onto the couch. She settled the mug of tea into her lap and took a deep breath.

"Okay. It started after our fight."


	5. El Espanola

Thanks for the favs and reviews! I am dying for new Weever stories...I have read all of the stories posted here...yes I have no life. But read on people.

* * *

After her fight with Eli, Veronica stormed back to her father's office. She then spent the next couple of hours pacing back and forth talking to herself about how an arrogant ass Eli was being and what needed to be done with the current case she was working on.

She had gathered enough information, but she needed photographic evidence on her client's hunches. She was supplied his company's address, work schedule, and physical description. The first two nights, were spent following her target, but nothing was out of the ordinary. On the third night of her stakeout, she would finally be getting the evidence her client wanted but it would be the night that would remind Veronica that she wasn't as powerful as she sometimes felt.

_Veronica snapped a couple of photos of her client's husband, a Nathaniel Morgan. Morgan had driven out to one of the richer neighborhoods and stopped at a house with the house number 7362. She quickly scribbled down the street names and got some photographs of the house for her to cross-reference later. She used one of her lenses to zoom up to the steps of the house. Photos were being taken in rapid succession, she hoped and prayed that she could get a photo of the mistress and she could call this case complete. She didn't want to dig any deeper only to just satisfy the needs of her client. Unlike other stakeouts, Veronica had decided to do this one alone. Her attention was too focused on the front door of a house, for her to notice the black SUV that rolled up behind her car._

"_What the hell are you doing?" _

_Her camera was ripped out of her hands and slammed into the pavement. Pieces of plastic and glass shattered everywhere. Her head was slammed into the steering wheel before she could even turn her head to identify her attacker. When her temple came in contact with the hard steering wheel and everything went black. _

Veronica began shaking again as she relived her tale. Eli took her forgotten teacup and moved it to the coffee table. He then gently took the blanket that was around her and brought it up to cover her shoulders.

"You don't have to finish V." he said quietly. Veronica looked up at him with glazed over eyes.

"No, I have to." she said twisting the fabric of his shirt in her hands. He only took her hands in his to stop her fidgeting.

He only looked into her eyes and settled a hand on her cheek. "Tell me when you are ready _mi corina_."

Veronica took in a shaky breath and closed her eyes from the touch. She tried to prevent more tears to come down her cheeks. Eli only pulled her into his embrace, offering his protection and presence.

"I'm sorry Eli. I'm so sorry." she hiccuped into his chest. More tears ran down her face.

He hushed her and gently rocked her back and forth. It grew silent between the both of them. Eli was gently rubbing circles into Veronica's back. The hand on the back of her neck was warm and the few fingers that found their way into her hair were gently being brushed through her tangled hair. Veronica just wanted to disappear from everything. She just wanted to forget her pride in wanting to solve cases where she didn't belong nosing around in, disappear from having to deal with the 09-ner groups and clicks, everything. She just wanted to leave it behind for a brief moment as she tried to collect herself in the arms of a man that saved her pathetic ass so many times without asking for anything in return.

"I should be the one apologizing," he softly said. He pulled her back to look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

Veronica gave him a half smile before letting her forehead fall forward and rest on his shoulder. Again silence filled the space between them.

"_¿Qué hacemos un par? (What a pair we make huh?)"_ she muttered without lifting her head. Eli only chuckled.

"_Sí lo que un par. (Yeah, what a pair)."_

Eli's voice rumbled through him as Veronica pressed closer to him. Another round of silence went between the both of them. Eli shifted, sighed, and then wrapped his arms around her.

"God V. You sure know how to scare a guy."

She only in turn wrapped her arms around him.

"Have to. I like to keep my men on their toes."

More silence fell between them until Eli pulled her back to look at her. They stared at each other for a moment before Eli lifted her hair away from her face to look at the bruise.

"Let's get you cleaned up." he said while getting up from the couch. Veronica followed him while still being wrapped up in her blanket. She sat on the bathroom counter as Eli checked her bruise and cleaned the scraps on her hands and knees.

It was pretty clear that Eli was going to stay with her for the night; she didn't have to bring it up since her dad was out of town and she wanted someone there incase her attackers followed her home. Her dad called about two days ago to check in with her and announced that an old colleague of his wanted help with a case. This would put his return a few days after she returned to school.

"I forget you know Spanish."

Veronica looked up, thoughts halting their recollection to address the ex-con in front of her. He was gently swabbing her knee free of dirt and pebbles. She had to thank high school and Rosetta Stone for teaching her Espanola.

"I know enough to speak it but I don't let a lot of people know I can." she replied with a shrug.

She handed him a band-aid. As Veronica watched him, she couldn't help but notice just how caring and careful he was being with her.

"Are you always this gentle? I mean I find it hard to believe that you have a caring side in you." she asked moving her knee away from him. He only laid a gentle hand on her leg to prevent her from moving.

"_Soy amable con los que me importa. (I'm gentle to those I care about)."_

A smile came from his response. He finished cleaning her scuffed up knees and hands and currently was looking at her head. Her thoughts currently fuzzy with Eli taking care of her and his gentle hands weren't helping. Even after her many scares from previous stakeouts, Logan and Duncan combined, never took care of her like Eli. Veronica wrapped her feet around one of his legs. He stopped his administrations and looked down at her feet.

"Feelin' better?" he asked returning back to her head. Veronica nodded. She wondered how his knee was doing when he injured it about a year ago, since her feet were currently wrapped around his bad knee. But their earlier conversation came to mind.

"What did you call me earlier?"

His eyes moved to hers and he raised his eyebrows not getting her question.

"When you picked me up at the high school and stopped me from finishing my story," she clarified. She could feel the coldness from the event leaking back into her mind. She shook her head and quickly continued. "You called me something I've never heard."

"_Mi corina."_

"What does it mean?"

He lowered the rag he was using and a smile broke onto his lips. It was a smile that made his eyes crinkle and the corners of his mouth almost dimpled. His long lashes covered his eyes as he looked down to the floor. Veronica's heart hammered. She never saw him smile like this, if she did it was on rare occasions. His smiles always got her heart to hammer.

He looked back up at her. His dark eyes were warm and sparkled with something. He leaned forward and tilted his head as if he was going to kiss her. Veronica held her breath waiting. He settled his hands on her legs and came even closer.

"It means…"

Veronica's eyes were nearly closed but Eli suddenly leaned back away from her.

"Something that Veronica Mar's needs to figure out on her own." He said with a wicked smile.

Veronica's felt her face getting incredibly warm.

"You jerk!"

She picked up a hand towel and began beating him with it. He only laughed and evaded her towel as he walked out of the bathroom.


End file.
